No Words
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Rachel gets her tonsils taken out. FINCHELness ensues.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Rachel Berry knew that one day her tonsils were going to have to be removed but she didn't expect it to be only a few months after the doctor had informed her of that earth shattering news. The only silver lining of this extremely dark cloud was that it was the summer so at least she wouldn't have to miss out on glee club. It still was absolutely horrible though. Sure, Rachel had learned that she was more than just her voice but she was an extremely passionate person (most preferred to call her crazy but she went with passionate) so how was she going to express herself.

Her dads literally had to drag her to the hospital, trying their best to ignore her lectures about herbal teas and just getting some rest. It didn't matter though, her tonsils were coming out and there was nothing she could do or say about it.

...

After the surgery Rachel sat in the hospital bed, her eyes barely blinking from fear, and her throat so sore she didn't even dare try to croak out a word. There was a light knock on the door and Finn cautiously walked into the hospital room not knowing what to expect, after all Rachel was known for being overly dramatic about pretty much everything, which was one of the endless reasons he loved her to begin with.

Rachel met Finn's eyes and he couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable pout on her face. Rachel frowned at his reaction and wanted to start ranting about how this was SO not a laughing matter but she immediately stopped herself when she felt her throat clench up and burn.

"Rachel Berry with nothing to say... I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not amused. Finn sat on the edge of the bed and pulled a pink teddy bear out from a gift bag he was carrying with him and a pint of strawberry ice cream.

"I got strawberry because you know... berry and all." He said with a sheepish crooked smile. A smile of her own tugged at Rachel's mouth and she tried to stop it. This was no time to be smiling. This was a catastrophe. "Come on Rach, smile I know you want to." Rachel cast her eyes downwards and twisted around her mouth desperately trying not to. Finn started singing "Smile" and Rachel couldn't help it, she broke down and a big smile spread across her face. Finn moved in to kiss her but she pushed at his chest stopping him. "What's wrong?"

Rachel looked around for something to write on and found a napkin underneath a glass of water and a pen one of the nurses had left behind. She quickly scribbled something down and handed it to Finn.

_'can't kiss. GERMS! can't risk infection.'_

Finn laughed. He could just imagine her saying that. He nodded in understanding, although disappointed, and instead pressed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I'm gonna let you get some rest. I'll see you later, okay?"

Rachel nodded and Finn brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked the pink teddy bear in next to her.

...

Rachel lay snuggled under the covers in her bed plucking at the fluffy pink ears of the teddy bear Finn had given her. She had gone five whole days without speaking even though her doctor assured her it would be perfectly fine to speak as long as she was careful and made sure to rest her voice but she was too nervous. Instead she kept a pink notepad and pencil with her at all times, writing down what she needed to say which was difficult because it was usually a lot to write down.

It was Saturday night, she was all alone, she couldn't even use her own voice, and she was miserable, not even watching Funny Girl would lift her spirits. She pulled the covers completely over her head and squeezed her eyes shut tight hoping that she would just fall asleep and escape reality for a while. She must have dozed off at some point because she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something tug at her foot. She bolted up and let her head fall forward in relief when she saw it was just Finn. Then she tossed a pillow at his head which he expertly dodged.

"Whoa! What's with the greeting?"

Rachel rolled her eyes frustrated and grabbed her notepad and pencil. She scribbled a message down as fast as she could and handed the notepad to Finn.

_'my dads' aren't home I wasn't expecting anyone how did you even get in?_

"The front door was unlocked." He told her innocently before climbing onto her bed. "You're still not talking?" Rachel shook her head yes. "So that means I still can't kiss you?"

Rachel returned to her notepad. _'don't want to risk it!'_

"C'mon Rach, it's been like five days. One kiss won't hurt."

Rachel wanted nothing more than to kiss Finn but her fear, which when she really broke it all down was just ridiculous (something she refused to notice), wouldn't allow her.

Finn noticed the teddy bear he had given her lying next to her. A sense of warmth filled him when he realized that she had been sleeping with it. Finn picked up the teddy bear and did something his past self would have thrown a slushy on him for, he kissed the stuffed bear. He was pleased when he saw Rachel bite her lower lip in amusement.

"Okay so you won't let me kiss you on the lips." Finn took off his jacket and tossed it on the floor. "But that doesn't mean there aren't other places to kiss you."

Rachel's eyebrows rose and she felt her body tense up as Finn got on his hands and knees and crawled over to her placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. She was going to reach for her notepad again but Finn gently took ahold of her hand and lifted it up to his mouth. He pressed a feather light kiss to her palm and then trailed his tongue down to the pulse point on her wrist. He heard Rachel suck in a deep breath which only fueled him further. Finn turned his attention to her neck where he began a barrage of wet open mouthed kisses, licks, and bites. He felt Rachel's chest arch up into him and he could feel how turned on she was through the thin fabric of her white spaghetti strap sleep shirt. She laid down and let him kiss his way across her collar bone to the hollow of her throat. Her fingers threaded through his short hair and tugged on it.

Rachel was pretty sure she stopped breathing when he gripped her hips and kissed a trail down the valley of her breasts and stopped when he got to her stomach. Finn carefully lifted up her shirt and licked a circle around her belly button before placing a hot wet kiss on it. He lifted his eyes up to get a glimpse of her reaction and saw that she was using everything she had in her not to moan. Finn kissed his way back up until they were face to face. He sprinkled kisses across her face and then it happened, she spoke.

"That tickles." She laughed her voice a little scratchy but still adorable and still amazing. Finn broke out into a huge triumphant, goofy grin. Rachel poked him roughly in the side.

She glared at him telling him with her look that he was most definitely going to get some payback and honestly he couldn't wait for it. Kicking off his shoes, Finn climbed under the covers with Rachel and enveloped her in his embrace. He wasn't exactly sure how long he spent kissing along her ear, underneath it, her hair, her shoulder, and he didn't care. She was almost asleep, snuggled against him with a smile on her face. Finn leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her lips and she surprisingly didn't slap him and freak out, she let out a little hum instead.

"The teddy bear was really nice but you're much better to sleep with." She said softly and Finn laughed and pulled her even closer, nuzzling his face in her hair and neck until they both drifted off to sleep.

**Fin **


End file.
